The present relates to a cryocooler interface and magnet cartridge support for magnetic resonance (MR) magnets. Magnet cartridge suspensions in MR magnets are typically made of tension members which allow motion at the attachment points to accommodate thermal contraction and expansion which is dependent on whether the magnet is being cooled down or returning to ambient conditions. Motion at the attachment points causes heating and can result in a magnet quench during current ramp up in the magnet. During a magnet quench, a portion of the magnet conductor and eventually the entire magnet ceases to be superconductive with large quantities of heat dissipated. The problem of frictional heating is of particular concern in refrigerated magnets which do not have helium to intercept and dissipate the heat generated by the sliding motion of the suspension system. In a refrigerated magnet, the heat generated by the sliding motion is carried to the magnet cartridge by the suspension and then carried by the magnet cartridge to the cryocooler. If the conductor in the magnet cartridge exceeds its critical temperature, a quench can occur and ramp up must begin again.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strong suspension system for the magnet cartridge and thermal shield which has no sliding contacts at the interface with the magnet cartridge or the vacuum vessel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suspension system for the magnet cartridge and thermal shield and provides an interface for a cryocooler which limits the conductive heat load from the vacuum vessel to the magnet cartridge.